Don't get too close
by Rhymes-with-orange1664
Summary: Hermione enters her 7th year at hogwars as the new Headgirl. But who is the new Headboy. . .? HermioneDraco
1. Road trip

**Disclaimer - all the characters are JK Rowling's, but the plot is mine. . .um I think. . . This counts for the whole shebang.**

**Hi, everybody!! This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!!! Oh, and constructive criticism only, please!! **

The billboard next to the highway said, **SEX!!!!! Now that we have your attention, Eat Fresh at Subway!**

Hermione Granger snorted. You don't see advertisements like that everyday. She jumped as a car honked behind her. Switching gears, she steered into the next lane so that the rude red Corvette could go ahead of her. Hermione glanced out her old beige Volvo window as he past and saw familiar white blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a strikingly handsome face in the drivers seat, wearing that smug expression that she had seen so many times. Before passing her, the driver turned and winked at her.

Hermione frowned. No, it couldn't be. Why the hell would Draco Malfoy be riding around in the middle of the night in a car in the middle of a muggle city? Hermione doubted that he even knew how to drive. Few wizards or witches did. Her best friend's, Ron Weasley, father only knew how to drive because he was obsessed with muggle artifacts.

Speaking of best friends. . .Hermione look through her rear view mirror at her Ron and her other best friend and steady boyfriend, Harry Potter. They were still fast asleep amid McDonald and Steak House wrappers and cups.

Hermione smiled, glad to have Harry as a boyfriend. Not only was he still just as sweet, sensitive, brave, and as great a friend as he was when she first met him, Harry had turned into a full-fledged hottie. He was no longer the knobbly-kneed little boy anymore with glasses that were constantly falling off his nose and clothes that were ten times too big for him. Now he was lean and muscular at the same time and tan from all the training he did for the final battle against Voldemort. He had grown out his dark brown hair so that it looked skater-boyish and done something with it (Hermione suspected it was magic) so that made it didn't stick straight up like it always did. He had also gotten contacts, which made it so much easier to see his soulful green eyes. The scar on his forehead was still there, but it made him look like someone who had been through a lot, which was perfectly true. Hermione sighed at the perfect ness of him.

Then she glanced at the Ron, who was snoring next to Harry. Ron had bright red hair and had grown to be 6"4'. He was clumsy and always wore a bemused expression. Ron was sweet enough, but he could be very insensitive at times. Hermione always wondered how Ron and Harry had stayed friends all these years.

Her car swerved into the next lane, and Hermione realized she'd been falling asleep. She was glad she had taken this day trip with Ron and Harry, but it was 4:00 in the morning and she just needed some sleep.

She pulled over and leaned into the back seat and gave Harry a kiss on the lips to wake him up. He tasted like French fries. Harry smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

"Your turn, babes," Hermione whispered, careful not to wake Ron. Harry also knew how to drive because Hermione had taught him. There was no way that Harry's aunt and uncle would teach him.

Harry glanced over at Ron who was still fast asleep. Hermione doubt that even a car crash would wake him up.

Harry smirked. "Now wait a minute. I haven't been able to do you all day. . ."

Hermione felt her heart pick up speed as she climbed into the back seat and straddled Harry. Harry couldn't take her eyes off her. Not many people could, Hermione knew, because, like Harry, she had grown up to be gorgeous. Hermione was now tall and lean from all the pilates she did every morning over the summer. She had grown out her light brown hair so it was no longer bushy and instead, filled with beautiful curls. Her boobs had grown bigger so that she was now just into the C-cup range. Her perfectly chiseled face was tan and sprinkled with freckles from the trip she had taken to the South of France.

Hermione could feel Harry's hands working his way up underneath her shirt and unclasping her bra and slowing rubbing her tits. He began to bulge hugely against her.

Just as Hermione dove down onto Harry's mouth with hers, Ron sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking disoriented. When he saw the two of them, half undressed, he froze.

"Aw, c'mon, mate!" Harry complained. "We're busy. Go back to sleep!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered before turning over, to face the car door. His ears had turned red.

Hermione climbed off Harry and pulled her shirt back down.

"Sorry, Ron, you can look now. Harry, it's your turn to drive," Hermione added to a very disappointed looking Harry. "We have to be at Platform 9 and ¾ by 9:30 and we still have about five more hours to go before we get there."

Hermione overestimated a little, thought, because they arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ at 8:08, giving them about an hour and a half to spare.

Half an hour after they arrived, Ron was sitting at a bar, downing his sixth shot, and Harry and Hermione were having a hot and heavy make-out session in the corner when the pub doors banged open and in stepped none other than Draco Malfoy holding the keys to his red Corvette. His eyes wandered around the club before they found Harry and Hermione in the corner. Then Draco looked Hermione directly in the eye, winked - again - and then sauntered over to the bar the get a drink, making a big deal about not getting anywhere near Ron.

Hermione recoiled in shock. Half of her was disgusted, but the other half was flattered and happy. Draco was a slime ball, but he was just so fucking hot!!

Harry, who hadn't noticed what had taken place between Hermione and Draco, squeezed her hand. "Hey, you, is everything ok? You seem a little shaken up, is Draco giving you a hard time again?"

Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, I'm ok, I'm just a little disappointed that Draco's here. I wish we had the place all to ourselves," She said, before diving at Harry's mouth again, forgetting everything around them, including Draco.

**So that's the first chappie, folks!! What'd you think? Should I change anything, should I add anything? I will love you forever if you review!!!!!**

**Tootaloo =D**

**Momo**


	2. Confessions

**Hi, everybody, thank you sooooo much for the reviews =D. You know I'm knew at this, so I have two quick questions if anyone could help me out – **

**How do you make the anonymous people able to review and crap?**

**How do I make changes to a chapter that I've already posted?**

**Thanx again = enjoy!!!!**

Draco Malfoy downed his entire pint of beer in one gulp before smirking at the couple feeling each other up in the corner of the pub. He knew the Harry wouldn't last long. Being as beautiful and sexy and gorgeous and – _God, snap out of it, Draco, she's a filthy mudblood, remember?_ Anyway, being as stunning as she was, Draco knew Hermione would soon find that she had much better choices, like him, for example.

Draco was just beginning to fantasize a scene that involved a bed, whip cream, lots of oranges (Draco loved oranges), him and a nameless girl who looked strangely like Hermione. . ., when Ron, of all people, tottered over to him, thoroughly drunk.

Draco recoiled as Ron glared at him. "Wad yaa doin' starin a' Herms and Hurry? Dey got ther riiight ta privacy, ya knoew," he declared, slurring his words.

Draco knew he had to get Ron away from him quickly. What would happen if the gang walked in and say that he was talking to Ron Weasley, Dork of all Dorks, King of Hobo Land? Worse yet, what would happen if his father randomly walked in? Actually, Draco knew what would happen. He would receive another four or five hours of beating and then be locked inside the secret chamber underneath his house, where his father would threaten to starve him to death if he tried anything funny. Draco knew that was definitely not an empty threat. Nobody knew about the chamber except him, Lucius, and their house elf, Goodaely. Lucius could easily say that Draco had wandered off and got lost and nobody would ever find his body.

**Ron grabbed onto the sleeve of Draco's expensive leather jacket. "Hey, me talkin' tah yoo, yah slimy liddle jackass!"**

**Draco knew that under normal circumstances (which meant that Ron would not be drunk), Ron would never have said something like that to Draco's face. He pulled his sleeve away from Ron's grasp, making the most disgusted-looking face he could muster.**

**"I don't talk to slimy little muggle-loving oafs," Draco sniffed. Then he turned and sauntered away, enjoying the was Ron's mouth hung open, making him look like, well, a slimy little muggle-loving oaf.**

**Draco cast on last envious look at Hermione and Harry before pushing through the doors or the pub into the blinding sunlight. **

**Just then, Draco's best and only real, intelligent friend, Julian, appeared at his side.**

"Yo, man. You totally just missed Goyle and Crabbe duking it out in a drinking contest!! They're both totally wasted!!" Julian crowed.

Draco flashed him a distracted smile.

"What's wrong, Drak?" Julian asked, suddenly looking concerned.

_How do I tell Julian about Hermione? He's bound to find out anyway. He knows me better than I know myself!_

"Um, it's nothing, don't worry about it. I think I just drank to much, is all."

"Dude, is it a girl? I can always tell by that look in your eyes."

_I know you can._

Draco pulled Julian aside.

"God, you know me too fucking well," Draco growled. "I'll tell you, but you have to swear under my wand that you won't tell a goddamn soul."

When someone swore under another's wand, they were bounded by magic and would be unable to tell anyone about it, even if they tried.

"Jeez, ok, ok. I'll swear under your stupid wand," Julian rolled his eyes as Draco lowered the tip of his wand between Julian's eyes, and whispered "_Bindinato_". "I swear under Draco Malfoy's wand, son of Lucius Malfoy, that I won't tell almost any –"Draco growled and jabbed his wand hard between Julian's eyes "- OUCH, my god, that I won't tell ANYBODY AT ALL about the information that Draco is about it um tell me. Happy? My fucking god, this better be good."

Satisfied, Draco pocketed his wand and dragged Julian into a dark alleyway. "It's Hermione Granger. Have you seen her yet?"

Julian's deep brown eyes widened. "Yeah, man, damn she's really grown up. She's some hot shit. Oh, my god, please don't tell me you like her."

Draco shrugged.

"You stupid little man. Do you have any what your father would do if he found out you even think she's hot?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "I don't know man. I never said I liked her. She just seems kinda cool, ya know?"

Julian turned away. "C'mon, dude, lets go get you drunk and you'll forget all about this Hermione character."


	3. Jealous Kisses

**Hi, everybody, thank you sooo much for the reviews!!**

**Dime-piece, ccbchunks, - Thanks, you're right, I did make Hermione a little too slutty. I'm trying to fix that D**

**Lollylover – Yeah, oops I think I fixed the Hermione C-cup/B-cup thing. Thanks for letting me know!**

**M477TF revisited – Thanks so much for what you said. I CANNOT believe I made Harry's hair brown. Wow I really am stupid. I should know since I've read all the books about 10000000000000000000000 times. And I took into consideration the Julian thing. Just do me a favor and try not to putting down the entire website. That irritated me because there are some good stories in here, even if mine isn't one of them. Thanks!!**

**Dracolov – Thanks for the advice on how to do everything here!! Ugg, I'm sooo computer challenged! lol**

**Okydoky, on with the story. . .dundundun**

Hermione had been watching Draco put-down Ron, who was so drunk, he couldn't defend himself out of the corner of her eye and now she was pissed. Couldn't Draco lie off just for one day and give them some peace?

_But you just love it when he comes anywhere near you, don't you?_

Hermione frowned and shook her head to shoo away her Dumb Voice, but today, if didn't seem to want to go away.

_Why don't you go up and kiss him like you've always wanted to?_

Her Dumb Voice was getting dumber and dumber by the minute. Go up and kiss Draco Malfoy? She couldn't do that! First of all, she had a boyfriend, second of all, Draco was probably surrounded by all his friends, including Pansy Parkinson, so she wouldn't be able to even get near him without getting her head bitten off. Even if she tried, he might hate her even more for the rest of eternity, which would lower the already extremely slim chance that Hermione had for going out with Draco (_Ah, but there is a chance)_. She would need a charm, then, that would make Draco and all those who were present forget everything within the next hour or so and then –

Hermione stopped. Of course! A Forgetful Charm. That would make it almost risk-free!

_There you go. Now go lie to Harry and do what you need to do._

Hermione shook her head. She would be cheating on the boy she loved very, very much if she tried to kiss Draco, even if it would all technically be forgotten in the next hour or so.

"Herms, are you ok?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to jump about a foot.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine," she answered a little too hurriedly. "Why, do I not look OK?"

"Um, well it's just that you keep shaking your head. . ."

Oops.

Hermione stood up quickly, scraping her knee on the table in her hurry. "Um, I just realized that I have some more stuff to buy for school," she said, grabbing her purse. "I'll be back in about a half an hour."

It wasn't completely untrue; she had forgotten to get a book for Professor McGonagal's class, _A Very Confusing Guide to 7th Year Newt Transfiguration._

"Oh, do you want me to come?"

"No, NO! I'll be fine. Go hang out with Ron, I think he's been feeling a little left out."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. Then she hurried away. As she passed Ron, he looked up and said suspiciously, "Where are you going, Herms?"

Hermione hunched her shoulders and looked away. "Um, out to get, um, some school supplies."

Ron glared at her. "Are you cheating on Harry?"

Hermione stiffened even more then she already was. Ron could always tell everything about her. Much better, for some reason, than Harry or anyone else she knew for that matter, except maybe Ginny.

"No, of course not. What ever gave you that idea?"

"Herms. . .," Ron's voice was skeptical.

"I have to go, ok? I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, just don't go around fooling with other guys. Harry loves you very much, you know."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione finally found Draco in a noisy pub a couple blocks away from the Owlery. Sure enough, he was completely surrounded by at least 20 people.

_Ok, good. Now put the spell over everyone in the pub._

God, Hermione's good voice said. This is so bad. Just turn around and go back to your BOYFRIEND and forget all about this. There are so many things that could go wrong in this.

_Oh? Like what?_

Like, for example, someone could walk in. like Harry, for instance, who's not under the spell and so they wouldn't for get about it. Also, you and – "ahem" – Draco could get so wrapped up in yourselves that you would lose track of time and –

"AHEM"

Hermione spun around. Draco was standing behind her looking annoyed. Behind were two of his cronies, Miles Bletchley **(A/N – I changed Julian into Miles because Miles is a character from the actual book. Sorry if there's any confusion!!)** and Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Want? I want a lot, but right now, I want to know what YOU are doing in a pub that is for pureblood people only, if you even bothered to look at the sign. . ."

There was, of course, no sign.

"Fuck off, ferret."

"Hmmm, I don't think so. Get over here," Draco growled, grabbing Hermione's hand. "Stay here you two, and keep a look-out."

Right before Draco dragged her away, Hermione caught a glimpse of Miles grinning knowingly at the two of them.

Draco pulled Hermione into a dark side room and pushed her against a wall.

"Granger," he whispered grazing his soft lips over hers.

"What the fuck, Malfoy! Get away from me!" Hermione was terrified. This wasn't part of her plan!

Hermione tried to push him away but he was too heavy.

"Relax, baby, you know you want it"

_Yes, relax, this was what you wanted, right._

Her ugly voice pushed her over the edge and Hermione relaxed into Draco's strong arms.

His tongue flicked into her mouth.

God, he was such a good kisser. Much better than Harry, even, which was saying a lot.

But as Draco's hand began to slide down and squeeze her ass, Hermione came to her senses.

"Get off of me, you little ferret!" Hermione tried to free herself from Draco's grip.

"Shh, don't ruin it."

"Ruin what? There's nothing to ruin!"

"Tell me you don't feel anything. I know you do."

"I – I don't!" Hermione shoved with all her might, pushing Malfoy away from her. "What the hell is your problem anyway? What happened to 'filthy little mudblood', huh?"

"Well, first of all, you're stacked, and, second of all, you're hot, and, third of all, you have one hell of an ass."

"OH. MY. FRIGGIN. ASS. GOD!!!!!!!! **(A/N – hahaha olivia)**. You shallow, perverted, creepy bastard!! Get away from me!!"

Draco looked hurt. "You really didn't like it? Everyone likes my kisses."

Hermione hesitated. Draco looked genuinely hurt. "Yes – I mean no! NO!! That was the most disgusting thing that's ever happened to me. YUCK!!"

Draco hunched his shoulders and looked away. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me."

_Did Draco seem embarrassed? Was he actually being serious when he kissed me, instead of doing it just to get on my nerves?_

Yes, he was. You know it and I know it.

_Um. You are me. And I don't know it. He was just being an asshole, as usual._

"Don't ever touch me again, Draco! I mean it!" Hermione tried and fail to sound angry as she pushed past him and walked back into the pub.

As she left, she could feel Draco's quiet, strange friend, Miles Bletchley drilling holes into her back with his eyes.

**OH MY GOSH!! I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!!! I'm a little freshman and it's been really hectic. I'm promise that I'll update the next chapter within a week. **

**RR!!! Thanks!! Bye.**


	4. Bathroom check

**Sorry, people. There's been a lot of shit going on lately. Not doing my best. Here ya go.**

Hermione found Harry and Ron deep in conversation about last week's Quidditch finals when she re-entered the pub.

". . .I _told_ you the Tornados were going to come back this year," Harry was saying.

"You didn't even know who the Tornados were until Cho Chang introduced them to you in our fifth year," retorted Ron.

"Yeah, well, you were supporting the Cannons, who lost horribly and – Oh, look, Herms is back!"

"Hey, Hermione was there!" said Ron, still engrossed in Quidditch. "Herms, didn't I say right before the game that the Tornados only had a chance of wining because the Cannons had just lost Noganzic, and he's the best after Krum!"

"Erm, sure," Hermione answered, hoping they wouldn't go any further on the subject of the Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum. "Listen, we should get going – it's almost half-past nine. The train will be here any minute.

Hermione turned away to pick up her trunk and breathed a sigh of relief. Neither Ron nor Harry suspected anything.

Draco Malfoy slumped down next to Miles, trying not to look upset. Miles smirked.

"How'd it go?"

"Shut the fuck up," Malfoy snarled. "I know you know exactly how it went."

Miles waved a waiter over and ordered Malfoy and himself each a large firewiskey. Draco always wondered how he got away with ordering alcohol, since they were both clearly underaged.

"Let me guess: You kiss her, expecting her to just completely melt under your 'gentle' touch and totally forget about Harry Potter, her _boyfriend_, but instead, she shoves you away. Then you try to get her back by sweet-talking her, but she doesn't take any of it."

_God, he knows me waaaaay too well._

No, you're just way to obvious. You have to be more discreet about Granger.

_Yeah, good – NO! No! She's a mudblood. An ugly mud-_

She's not ugly u dirty little liar. It's pretty sad when you start lying to yourself about these things.

"God damn you, Miles," muttered Draco, before realizing that he had just told himself to be more discreet. "I mean, that's not what happened at all!"

Miles raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Um. . .yeah. I decided that I just had a temporary case of hinotinia and I don't really like her at all. She's just an ugly slut, that's all."

"Uh-huh. . .what's hinotinia?"

_Nothing. I made it up._

"It's. . .errr. . .really rare. A type of brain disease. We learned about it in Professor Sprout's class the day you were sick last year."

That convinced Miles and he fell silent. The large clock building – known to muggles as 'Big Ben', chimed the nine-thirty chime.

"What time does the Hogwarts Express come?"

"It should be here now. We should go."

Half an hour later, when the entire student body was settled comfortably in numerous compartments in the Hogwarts Express, and the train was on its way, rushing past fields and rivers and mountains, Hermione had to go to the bathroom. Leaving Harry and Ron amongst a pile of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and cream pies, she set off down the corridor. She didn't get there right away, however. Her classmates Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, and Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and Pavarti Patil all bombarded her on her way down the hall.

"Hermione!" said a pompous Ernie. "How was your summer?"

"Hi, Herms!" said Neville distantly. "I'm trying to remember. . .Did I leave Trevor at my house? I don't remember grabbing him. . ."

"Do you know who the new Head Girl and Boy are?" asked Lavender. "We thought it might be you, since none of us are."

"Did you see the Quidditch match last week? Wasn't it great?" said Dean happily.

Hermione smiled at her friends, feeling loved. Deciding she had some time to spare before she really had to go to the bathroom, Hermione sat down with them to chat. As she did, however, there was a loud croaking sound from underneath her and she jumped up immediately.

"Trevor!" cried Neville. "Sorry 'bout that, Hermione."

"That's ok," answered Hermione. She looked around. "How is everyone?"

"Just fine," Seamus replied. "So, _have_ you heard who's Headgirl and Boy"

"No, actually, I don't. I just hope it's not Malfoy."

"If it is, I'm going to file a complaint"

"But what about Headgirl?" Pavarti piped up. "It's strange because, usually, when someone becomes Headgirl or boy, we usually hear about it because it's such a big deal."

"Yeah. . ."

Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. "Hey, I gotta run, but I'll catch you all later, 'k?"

"Bye, Herms."

For the last forty-five minutes, Draco had been chatting comfortably with Miles, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. However, all the firewiskey he had guzzled had run right through him, and now he had to pee. Leaving the other Slytherins to a viscous game of wizard's chess, he headed down the corridor to find the toilets.

Walking down the long train, Draco wondered who the new Headboy and girl would be. In truth, _he_ had been expecting to become Headboy. If not him, then who? Ron Weasel? God, no. He hoped that Pansy Parkinson, a snooty Slytherin girl who was absolutely obsessed with Draco, wasn't Headgirl. Contrary to popular belief, Draco hated the girl.

Draco was lost in thought when he turned the corner and banged head on with none other than Hermione Granger.

Trying to preserve his pride from his last incident with Hermione, Draco decided to be a dick to her.

"Ewww, it's Granger. Where's Potty and Weasel?"

"I thought I told you to fuck off, Malfoy," said Hermione coolly.

"I thought I told you to not talk back to your superiors," Draco snarled.

"You know what? I have never –" began Hermione hotly, but was interrupted by a loud tapping on the train window. A large Hogwarts barn owl, struggling to keep up with the train, obviously wanted in. Hermione went to the window and slid it open. The owl flopped in. It was carrying two letters. One to Hermione and one to Malfoy. Draco recognized the Headmaster of Hogwarts' spidery handwriting.

Handing Draco his letter resentfully, Hermione ripped her envelope open and quickly scanned the letter. Then she let out a gasp and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I – I'm Headgirl," whispered Hermione, seeming to temporarily forget her hatred towards Draco.

Draco quickly tore open his own letter and read,

��

������

��

�

��

���

"Headboy. . ." whispered Draco, already forming ideas of how he could torture Weasley and Potter. He had to tell Miles so they could talk about all the evil things he could do.

"Wait. . ." muttered Hermione. "Does this mean that we'll be _living_ together?"

"How should I know?" said Draco coldly, before brushing past her.

**That's all. Will update soon, most likely.**


	5. accusations

**Ok, people, I had major writers block for about 45748957894 days, so to make it up to you, I've written 5 chapters and I'm updating now. **

**Please please PLEASE review! It was your reviews that I reread today that made me get up off my lazy ass and write some more.**

**A couple things before the story –**

**I still have a couple people asking who Julian is. He WAS Maloy's best friend, but then I realized that I should put an actual character from the book in it to be malfoy's best friend, so I changed it to Miles Bletchley. Sorry if there's any confusion! Hopefully it wont happen again .**

**Lollylover – Nope I don't think I live in Plymouth. More like upstate NY -**

**Everyone else – Thank you SO much for your reviews. Makes me feel loved )**

**Oh yeah and I was stupid and put Dumbledore's letter (in chapter four) in different font, so it came out weird. Here's what it said –**

**Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to Headboy of Hogwarts. Along with responsibility, you have a great talent for leading others.**

**Please meet with me after the feast tonight to talk about your duties as the new Headboy.**

**Congratulations!**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.**

**Now, on with the story. . .**

"Hermione's been gone an awful long time. . ." Ron said tactfully. "Maybe you should go check on her."

Not looking up from the chess game that Ron was currently beating him at, Harry shook his head, "Nah, she can fend for herself. I'm sure she's ok."

"It's been nearly twenty minutes and the privies are just down the hall."

"Maybe there was a line."

Ron sighed and gave up. He knew that trying to get Harry to walk in on Hermione and Draco was not exactly the most moral thing to do, but he felt that if his vibe was correct (and they usually were) then Harry had the right to know that the girl he loved was cheating on him.

Just then, Hermione burst into their compartment, beaming. Harry finally wrenched his eyes from the chess game. "Speak of the Devil."

"Harry, Ron, guess what? I got it! I GOT IT!" Hermione cried, her cheeks flushed.

Ron frowned. "Err. . .got what?"

"I'M HEADGIRL!!"

"Hermione, that's great!," Harry said, standing up and grabbing her around the waist and kissing her.

"Yeah, good one, Herms," Ron said, even though he had a feeling that neither of the lip-locked lovebirds had heard him. Sometimes Ron really felt like the oddball out.

"So who's Headboy?" asked Harry, finally ungluing himself from Hermione's face and sitting back down. "Do you know yet?"

Hermione's smiled faded a little. "A certain Slytherin ferret."

Across from them, Ron perked up.

_"Malfoy?_ That little git got Headboy? What's Dumbledore smoking?" exclaimed Harry.

"I know! I was so disappointed when I found out," Hermione sighed. "But I guess I'll just have to try to make the best of it."

"So are you and Malfoy going to be living with each other now?" Ron asked, even though he knew he shouldn't go there.

"Yeah, in private Headboy and girl quarters."

"Uh-huh. And you'll have separate bedrooms?"

"'Course we will, silly. What'd you think we'd being sleeping together?!" Hermione said, before realizing she had said the wrong thing.

"Well, are you, well, attracted to Malfoy in anyway." Ron knew he was being the biggest ass in the wizarding world right now (Harry's Uncle Dursley could still rival him), but he couldn't back down now.

"Oh, my god, Ron! How could you say something like that?" Hermione cried.

Ron stared pointedly at her shaking hands.

That was the last straw. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she jumped up and rushed from the compartment, slamming the door behind her and shattering the glass.

Harry got up, also and, with a flick of his wand, fixed the broken door before rounding on Ron.

"What the hell is you problem?"

"I was just asking some innocent questions. . ."

"Innocent my ass! It seemed to me as if you think that Hermione is _cheating_ on me with Malfoy," Harry said, as if that was the most preposterous idea.

"Actually, that's exactly what I do think."

"God, Ron! Hermione loves me, and I love her! You of all people should know that!"

And with that, Harry stormed out of the compartment after Hermione, also slamming the door too hard and breaking the glass.

Ron sat still for several minutes realizing what he had done, before getting out his wand and fixing the shattered glass, even though, this time, the glass still a couple cracks in it when he was finished.

**Hmmmm, so definitely not my best chapter, but give me a break I'm sick and stressed (**

**Please review. I'll give you a paperclip - I have the motherload here.**


End file.
